


Haikus of Ice and Fire

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Haikus, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haikus on ASOIAF pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Margaery x Sansa, WHAT'S GOOD)

 

a trail of kisses,

rose petals in their long hair,

silent, urgent hands.


	2. The Fox and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (older! Arya and Jaqen, eee)

 

Faithful companions

A wolf with a list of prey

A fox that follows


	3. Baggage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Loras x Renly, Loras POV)

 

 

Had I kept my mouth shut

You'd still be nude in my bed with our

hands intertwined


	4. Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jaime x Cersei, Jaime POV)

 

 

The Seven were so cruel,

For they gave me a lovely twin

That was clever, too.


	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Robert x Lyanna, Robert POV)

 

 

I dreamt her laughing

As I kissed her blooming

Belly, round with our child


	6. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jon x Ygritte, Jon POV)

 

 

I owe what I know

About love to the fearless girl

That kissed the fire back


	7. Stone Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ned x Catelyn, Catelyn POV)

 

 

When they killed him,

My lover, the father of my children,

I've not been the same since


	8. Monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dany x Drogo, Dany POV)

 

 

I learned countless things

How to speak, how to lead

All because of you


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sansa x Sandor)

 

She's a knife, a dagger,

as pretty and sharp and cold as ice

only he can touch her


	10. The Wolf Maid's Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lyanna x Rhaegar, Lyanna POV)

 

 

His violet eyes

As gentle as summer snow,

Father, how could I have known?


	11. A New Religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jaime x Brienne, Jaime POV)

 

 

A blue-eyed Goddess

She sings along to the clash of steel,

To her, I shall pray


	12. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Show!Robb x Talisa/Jeyne, Robb POV *sniffs*)

 

 

I wanted to see you with

snow in your hair, flushed

and round with our son.


End file.
